Family Ties
by Tsuriko
Summary: Section 9 - aprox. 25 years after 2nd GIG. Just an idea that popped to my mind... Sort of sequel to '9th Sense'.
1. Chapter 1

Togusa looked at the papers in front of him, wondering about the young woman who wanted to join Section 9. He knew her since she was a baby a few months old and watched her grow. A few years ago Ira Morgan would to be a rather unlikely addition to Section 9, but Togusa was glad that had changed and it was good to have her. She was a brilliant sharpshooter. She did not use the Hawkeye and was still able to shoot a one-cent coin from the distance of fifty meters. This was quite a challenge, since she was only twenty two and still allowed room for improvement. One day she could surpass the best, she could even become as good as Saito.

"So, am I in?" she asked. She was incredibly impatient, which stood in great contrast with how calm and focused she could be while sniping. In one second she was able to concentrate on her target and take it down with the accuracy of five millimeters.

"Yes, definitely. I'm glad that you are with us, Ira."

"Gosh, I hate this name…" she snarled "What possessed my mother to name me like that"

"Why?" asked Togusa, knowing her antipathy for her name, but she never said why she disliked it so much. It actually suited her.

"People think that I'm named after some goddamned terrorist organization… What an irony it is now, huh?"

"I thought it is short for 'Irene'?"

"I wish" her smile widened "It's Hebrew I think."

"Your mom had a fancy than." He smiled, but a bit sadly. Ira's mother died when the girl was only fourteen, and she had a rather complex relationship with her father. Not that it was his fault – Ira was simply a difficult person to deal with, and she used to be a walking nightmare to raise when she was a teenager.

"I'll change that name someday," she said angrily, but Togusa knew better, that she would not. She was promising that since she was sixteen, and never kept her word. So, he did not answer, but gave her a paper binder instead.

"Take that to the office, they will deal with all formalities."

"Will do, thanks," she said, stuffing the binder into her rugged backpack and taking out a packet of cigarettes. She opened it and pulled one out with her teeth.

"You smoke?"

"I'm trying to quit, but considering all good snipers in films smoke… Plus, I'm holding on to family tradition," she answered sarcastically, looking for a lighter. Togusa shook his head and took both, the packet and the cigarette from her, crushed them and threw them into the bin.

"Hey, what the…"

"No smoking sign."

"I don't see any!"

"Then I'll order to put some all around the building. Now scram and let me see you with a cigarette one more time…!"

"I'm not a teenager anymore, Togusa" she smiled, but she was not angry any more. She remembered how half of the old Section 9 team scolded her, when Azuma smelled cigarette smoke from her clothes. Batou Made her run five miles to show her that smoking was bad for natural lungs. She quit then. Togusa must have thought of that too, since he sighed and smiled.

"I know, but I'm older, wiser and from now on I'm your boss."

"So, is quitting a an order?" she tilted her head a bit, but when received no other answer than a frown, stood up from the chair. She had a slender figure, jet-black hair, that was always tied in a loose bun, and her father's grey eyes. She was actually pretty, if someone liked that type of women.

"So?"

" Go, already…"

"Yessir!" she saluted and turned to the door, but those suddenly opened and both saw Saito coming in, looking at some papers. His hair had grown grey on his temples, but otherwise, he was looking younger than he really was.

"Togusa, the report…" he said, but then noticed Ira and stopped surprised.

"Saito. What a surprise…" The young woman sighed.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he asked, frowning. She bit her lip, but after a split second she strengthened and said with a clear voice.

"Well, long time no see. Good to see you're feeling well… Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Ira and Saito stared at each other for a few seconds, and if air could boil from tension, it would now. Togusa was quite taken aback. He knew that Saito and his only child had tough time getting along, but this was worst than he expected. After a few seconds of silence the sniper finally spoke.

"So, you see I'm fine, though you might have called to ask."

"I did not come here to ask about how you are doing, I know all about it." She replied sharply.

"Who the spy than?" the sniper asked, and discovered that she blushed. He understood all in an blink of an eye. "Ichiro…" he answered for her, meaning Togusa's son, who was the new Section 9's hacker and a very talented one. There were gossips about those two for months.

"I'm not sleeping with him, if that is what you impose…"

"Like I would mind that. Maybe he could beat some reason into you" Togusa was dazed by the way Saito spoke of a possibility that she is sleeping around with someone. Yeah, she was an adult woman now, but Togusa had a daughter too and thought it normal for a father to be at least upset about it. Saito seemed disappointed that she did not date Ichiro and Togusa was confused.

"I didn't come here to chit-chat!" she snarled. Saito smiled, and she immediately understood that he cornered her again, like always when she would avoid answering straight.

"So, if not… Than what are you doing here, Ira?" Saito asked, narrowing his eye.

"I'm applying for a job." She replied, folding arms on her chest.

"Togusa, is that right?" Saito turned to his friend, seemingly calm but his fist was making a small, tormented ball out of the papers he was holding. Togusa nodded, not really grasping the situation.

"Well, well… My little girl is all grown up and ready to kill people."

"You don't have to be cynical!" replied Ira bitterly.

"Oh, but I think I do. You are going to take lives away, girl. Is that the way you want to earn for a living?" he asked quite straightforwardly. Ira snorted and looked away for a moment.

"You and mom lived that way. I'm sure she would be on my side."

"But she is not here…" was Saito's quiet reply, and Togusa noticed that this conversation is slowly taking the wrong tracks. Hana has been dead for something like seven years, dying shortly before Ira's fifteenth birthday, but Saito still was not quite at peace with it. Ira was beginning to tread on thin ice using Hana's name to try and settle matters her way.

'She would say I could choose my own way!" she shouted "She was always on my side, unlike you!" Saito looked at her with a stare that silenced Ira as rapidly as a sniper's bullet. He haven't uttered one word of reproach, but Ira felt that she crossed the line. This was the moment Togusa though it a good idea to actually interfere.

"Ira, I think…" he started, but Saito shook his head.

"No, it's okay Togusa. Let he do as she will," the sniper said after a long, silent minute. Ira gasped.

"Dad…"

"Welcome to the team" he said coldly "I have a lot of work to do now. See you around…" he then left the paper ball on Togusa's desk like he was supposed to, turned on his heel and went out of the room. It must have cost him a lot not to slam the door.

"Great…" she said with a sigh. "Now he's pissed at me even more than he used to be."

"Not that you didn't deserve…"

"Are you trying to reproach me, Togusa?" she asked with a frown. Togusa shook his head and looked at the door.

"No. I'm just stating the facts. Now finish with the documents and see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah… Right. What a lovely beginning of the week," she muttered, taking her backpack. She didn't care not to slam the door.


End file.
